He's all mine!
by herochan1313
Summary: A series of one shots where Yu gets a diffrent girl each time, reviews and ideas welcome!
1. Chapter 1: Velevet beach pt1

**This idea came to me so as always I write about it! Please note that this is going to be a series of one-shots where Yu-senpai gets a different girl **

**each time. First up is the new girl Marie from P4: Golden, who I think I wrote for pretty well. **

**Herochan1313 doesn't own Persona 4 ATLUS does. **

Yu was never one for the beach while he was living in Inaba but seeing as his friends had promised Nanako a proper watermelon smashing last year his first order

of business upon his return to Inaba was to set up a beach trip. Of course the others helped him out, all except for the "new" member of the team Marie. To be

honest a lot of the others, the girls especially, didn't trust her all that well. And to be honest Yu didn't trust her that well either seeing as how he had met her in the

Velvet room and she practically forced herself on him to "join his search for the truth". To make matters worse she was… different than the other four girls. She

was cold towards all the others except for him, and to be honest she scared him out whenever she acted sweet to him. Not to mention her… "fascination" with pain.

He could handle her whenever the others were around but today, the day before the trip, she was the only one who could help him with the food. So when he

heard the doorbell ring he knew this wasn't going to end well, yet he answered it and prepared himself. "Yu darling! I've come to help you in your hour of need?"

Marie said as soon as the door opened. Yu sighed and replied. "Do you have to be such a drama queen Marie? The only thing I need is help making boxed lunches

for the trip tomorrow." She giggled and cheerfully replied. "Then you asked the right girl Yu! I'm more than enough to help you!" The two set to work at once and

apart from Marie's constant flirting Yu had to admit it was smooth sailing. That was until he had accidently cut himself while preparing a special steak for Chie. He

swore the second the knife slashed his finger and was glad his uncle and cousin weren't around to hear him. However Marie heard and saw him, at quickly went to

help him. "I'll get something to cover it quick Yu-"She started to say this and he was relived, until he saw an all too familiar shutter envelop her body. "Marie? Now

is not the time for your Masochist fantasies!" If she heard him she didn't show it as she began to eye the rich blood that was escaping from the cut. Yu knew from a

similar incident inside the TV that Marie loved two things: Giving pain and receiving it. Kanji still was scared of being in the same room as the girl after this one

time he'd accidently attacked her while confused and she screamed. "OH GOD YES!" But right now Yu didn't want her to do anything like that while his blood was

flowing out. "Yu… does it hurt?" She asked, never letting her eyes leave his finger. He was hesitant to answer but replied. "Yeah, so can you-"His question died out

the second he said yeah because she clasped his wounded hand and cheerily said. "Then let me make it worse! She then placed Yu's still bleeding finger into her

mouth and bit down, hard. Yu screamed in pain which Marie seemed to get a kick out of, in fact he swore he heard her moan. "Marie stop this!" Yu cried as he

pushed her away, but she just took the hit and attempted to bit him again. When she couldn't a look on her face formed and without a word she tripped Yu then

jumped on top of him. Soon her mouth was back on his finger and he was powerless to stop her from drinking his blood. Soon thought she stopped and Yu had a

bad feeling about what she'd do next. " Yu… don't hate me for this." Yu then froze as she lowered her head toward his and kissed him. He didn't know what to do

but the second her lips met his he knew what had to be done. His hands acted on their own and they grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, surprising both of

them. His own blood was now in both of their mouths but they ignored that for now. After five minutes they needed air so they separated and it got really

awkward. Marie didn't say anything for a long time so Yu decided to break the ice and ask her. "Marie… do you like me?" The pain loving girl was taken back and

quickly got off of Yu as she began to deny such a thing. But as she began to excuse herself and attempted to leave Yu grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Before

she cold protest in any way he turned her towards him and his lips merged with hers and he surprised the girl by also giving her a very light, yet rather painful ,

pinch. She moaned again and was about to melt into the kiss, when the door was opened and the entire gang entered. "Hey senpai we managed to come over to

help so we asked Dojima-san for-"This had been said by Rise but after a few seconds the group saw Yu and Marie mid-kiss and all hell broke loose. "SENPAI! Why

are you kissing HER?"Rise almost screamed as she looked ready to sob. "DUDE why is there blood on your mouths'? Yosuke asked as he looked at Yu with horror.

"Yu-kun did she cut you up for her sick fantasy?" Yukiko demanded as she tried to refrain from vomiting. "Yo senpai! You into that shit?" A very confused Kanji

inquired as he attempted to keep his nose from bleeding. "Whoa Yu! What the hell happened?" Chie questioned as she looked ready to smash. "Senpai please get

away from her!" Naoto begged as she began to draw her gun. "Sensei? Are you scoring with a hottie?" Teddie wondered as he looked at the little scene. Before Yu

could even explain himself Marie shielded him from the outburst and told their friends. "Stop pestering my lover you guys!" At this Rise nearly fainted and Yukiko

looked pissed as ever as she calmly said. "Marie-Chan you must be confused, if anything Yu-kun is MY lover!" The Inn heiress then gasped at her outburst just as

Yu felt his face grow red. Just as Yukiko started to blunder over spilling her feelings Chie surprisingly kicked her friend and angrily said. "Yukiko! How could you!

You knew I have a crush on Yu! "Chie then realized she too had said a little too much and began to blush, while Yosuke began to glare daggers at his partner.

Naoto then shrugged and said the something that no one had expected her to ever say. "Oh the hell with it! Senpai I love you as well!" By this point Yu had started

to slowly inch away towards his room, but when all the guys, save Teddie, and girls began to give him the evil eye. He would have made it too if Marie hadn't

chosen that moment to launch onto him and cry.

"Yu is mine you tramps! He's already proposed to me!" All the girls gasped at this and with the tension high they all said in one voice. "THEN I'LL SEDUCE HIM

BACK!" Upon saying this all the girls glared at each other and huffed out of the Dojima house. Yosuke and Kanji shot Yu a glance of pure hatred then they left

along with Teddie leaving Yu and Marie alone again. The two didn't say much of anything for a while until Marie started to silently sob and Yu found himself

comforting her much to her surprise. "Yu… you're not mad at me?" She asked as he began to envelop her in a warm hug. He chuckled a bit before softly whispering

into her ear. "No… how can I be mad at my fiancé? " Hearing those words from Yu made Marie blush madly and she had to ask. "Yu… do you love me?" He

answered right away with a smug retort. "No I just called you my fiancé to get your hopes up! Of course I love you." His lips then found their way to hers and once

she got over the slight shock that covered her entire body she found herself absorbed in the kiss. Soon at her request Yu began to lightly bite oh her lips, he must

have gone a little too hard because soon she felt her lip sting and could taste her own blood. As they delved into the kiss she begged Yu to be more violent and

soon he was forcing her onto the wall and attacking her lips. "Forget about the others…let them try to pry me away from you tomorrow. All I care about now is

being here with you." Yu told her in between hot and heavy kisses. She began to blush and for the rest of the night the two remained pinned to the wall.

Elsewhere at the Amagi Inn Yukiko was currently in a rage that no one at the Inn had ever seen her in

"How dare that… that tramp come between and Yu?" The ladies that normally went about the Inn couldn't help but stay by Yukiko's room as the normally calm and

collective Inn heiress went on a rampage. "Where does she get the idea to do anything to MY Yu-kun? I was the one he helped sty in town. I was the one who gave

him a good luck charm, and he chooses that hussy over me?" Yukiko screamed as she angrily knocked over her dresser. As the large dresser fell Yukiko noticed a

red strap poking out from beneath and with a grin she quickly yanked it out of its prison and when she saw what the article of clothing was she began to laugh

wickedly and dance around the room. "Yes! Once Yu sees me in this there's no way he can say no to me!" At that moment all of the workers felt a chill rush down

their spines and those who had been ease dropping on Yukiko prayed for the poor soul that was Yu.

Chie was halfway done with her tenth bucket of strawberry ice cream when she realized just how depressed she was about Yu. She still remembered how he'd help

her discover the true strength within her, she had been on the verge of admitting her feelings when he had been called away by…her. She remembered the day

that Yu had introduced that trash named Marie to the group. He claimed that she was a "friend" from his hometown who had also awakened a persona and would

be helping them out. Right from there Chie had hated Marie, and chances are the other girls did too. She hated the way she dressed, as if to flirt with Yu, and

every time she called him her "darling" Chie felt like kicking her off the planet like a shadow. As Chie finished her ice cream and began the next bucket she thought

about how she could possible managed to convince Yu to ditch Marie.

"I'm not as good looking in a bikini as Rise, not as clever as Naoto, and I'm not as pretty as Yukiko." She thought as she felt the situation turn hopeless for her.

Just then a thought crossed her mind and she knew the one thing she had that the other's didn't: she was stubborn as all hell. Now the question was how to use

that stubbornness to her advantage tomorrow? As Chie pondered this it hit her how she could seduce Yu : She'd act so stubborn that he couldn't possibly ignore

her!

Naoto valued her cunningness above all else, but even she had to admit when a problem was too big for her wits alone. Once she had seen the horrifying scene at

the Dojima residence that night all rational thought had escaped from her brain and it took all her willpower she had to keep from bawling her eyes out and clinging

to Yu like a child. "I find it highly un-likely that senpai would fall for such a strange girl such as Marie." She thought aloud as she paced back and forth in her room

thinking of what to do. She could always just shoot the girl point blank and dump the body; no one would suspect the Detective Prince at all. But that would be far

too messy and as much as the idea made her smile to think about she needed to convince Yu to get away. "I suppose I could deduce a plot of some kind, but

senpai and the others would be expecting that. My only hope would be to do something so un-expected that senpai would have to think about only me." Naoto had

been thinking along these lines for a while but it wasn't until she saw herself in a mirror that she realized what she could do. She quickly began to take her cap and

coat off and with a grin she muttered to herself. "Unexpected, yes senpai will never expect this!"

"What can I wear to seduce senpai? He's not the kind of guy who can be easily distracted by a girl's body!" Rise had torn her way through her entire drawer trying

to find a skimpy enough to seduce Yu. Rise normally never had a problem with things like this (much to her embarrassment) but Yu was possibly the only guy she

knew who didn't bend to her will whenever she decided to show some skin. Brain work was never Rise's forte but for once in her life she needed to rely on her

brain rather than her boobs in order to snare the man she loved. She was still looking for a suitable bikini what she noticed a small jewelry box under a mountain

of clothes. She picked it up and recalled it had been a "gift" from one of her many obsessed fans and once she opened it and saw the contents inside a wide grin

formed on her face and she knew what she would do to get her senpai back!

The next day Yu was woken at the crack of dawn by his eager cousin Nanako to start heading to the beach. He smiled as she then went to awaken her father and

as he silently got ready he started to worry about what the girls could possibly do to him today. He hadn't dwelled on it last night for Marie's sake but once his

girlfriend (He still wasn't quite use to referring to her as that yet) had left he started to panic a bit. He had no idea what his friends had in store for him and he had

a feeling that Yosuke and Kanji wouldn't be too eager to help him out. He still had Teddie, the bear never doubted Yu for a moment, but he needed more than

Teddie to help him get through this alive. About half an hour later he and the Dojima's had reached the Inaba beach, a quiet stretch of sand that not many came

to. "Looks like we're going to be the only ones here." Dojima said as he and Yu un-packed all the gear from his car. Nanako had wasted no time getting into the

water and once Yu got changed her would have joined her. But at that moment Yosuke and Kanji decided to show up, each with a look of hated on their faces.

Teddie was in them but he looked confused and nervous just as Yu did, but before a word could be exchanged Kanji roughly grabbed Yu and said. "Can we talk to

you for a sec senpai?" Yu was then dragged off further down the beach by Kanji while Yosuke and Teddie followed. When they stopped Kanji took one look at Yu

and demanded in a loud voice. "Just what the hell's your problem senpai?" Yu calmly looked at his friend and would have answered when Yosuke suddenly yelled.

"Yeah! What the hell happened last night?" Kanji was just as startled as Yu at the sudden outburst from Yosuke and before any of them could react they heard the

voice of Yukiko behind them say. "BOYS! You'd better not be messing with my Yu-kun!" The guys turned to see Yukiko running towards them… but the second they

saw what she was wearing Kanji and Yosuke had massive nosebleeds and Yu began to try to poke his eyes out. Yukiko; who was normally so shy and quiet and

never (with some exceptions) even raised her voice, was wearing a fiery red bikini top and thong.

"Y-Y-Yukiko-san? What the hell are you wearing?" Yosuke asked as he tried to keep his nose from releasing anymore crimson tears. She giggled and gave Yu a

flirty wink as she replied.

"What this old thing? It was just collecting dust in my draw so I thought Yu wouldn't mind if I wore it today!" Yu couldn't believe his eyes, the "bikini" showed off

pretty much every inch of Yukiko's skin (nearly everything save her naughty bits that is) and of all the girls Yu expected to wear such a thing he never imaged

Yukiko to be the one. If anything now he was wondering what Rise was wearing, but first he had to ask. "Yukiko? Why are you wearing that?" The Inn heiress

giggled and began to playfully rub Yu's chest. "I'm wearing it for you Yu-kun. There isn't anything I'm willing to do for you." Yu started to feel nervous but

thankfully his phone began to ring "Aria of the Soul", Marie's ringtone, and he answered.

"Marie! Please tell me you're here!" He heard someone in the background but when Marie answered she said. "Yu! I'm here but… there's this really busty chick here

who insists that she's Naoto-chan." This confused Yu and the others, save for Yukiko who was fuming, and when they returned they saw something they'd never

thought they'd see: Naoto fully dressed in a swimsuit. Yu couldn't take his eyes off her, not that he didn't try, as the mystery of Naoto's bust size was finally

solved. To the guys amazement just one of Naoto's "flesh pillows" was the size of Yu's head! She even had her hair fully released and they saw that it was lounger

than her shoulders. She gave Yu a flirty giggle and said in a much more female-ish voice. "Hiii senpai! Like the new Nao-kun?"

Done, sort of. This turned out to be a bit long so I've split it to two parts! Review if you so please and until next time.


	2. Chapter 2:Velvet beach pt2

**Back for part 2 after so long! As always I own nothing but plot.**

To say the team was surprised by Naoto's sudden transformation was an understatement. Yu was lucky that his uncle was currently busy with Nanako

because Naoto was saying all sorts of things to Yu.

"Do you like what you see senpai?"

The detective asked as she posed in a suggestive way, enraging Marie rather quickly. She poked the younger girl in her massive chest and sternly told

her.

"Back off tit-zilla or you'll have me to answer to."

The two girls entered a stare off while the guys watched in horror, and things got worse when Chie arrived. She was in the same bathing suit as last time

but she had a strange look in her eyes as she headed to Yu. She too was shocked at Naoto revealing her true but she ignored her for now and boldly

walked to Yu. Still being shocked by Naoto Yu barely felt Chie grab his hand and placed it on her butt started to panic and she asked him bluntly.

"You like touching my ass? Then ditch the Goth and I won't say anything if you cop a feel."

Youske sent a look of pure rage at Yu at that but Marie's look toward Chie was far more threatening. Soon Yukiko joined the fray as all the girls began to

bicker while the rest of the guys (save Teddie.) Began to glare at Yu. Things got rather hairy so Yu managed to sneak away and go further into the

beach to think about his current problem. He was so lost in thought he failed to notice Rise sneaking up behind him and glomping him.

"Why so serious senpai? Isn't this supposed to be a fun time?"

Yu sighed and when he saw the puppy dog eyes of Rise he knew she too had something planned. His fears were confirmed when she brought out a small

box and kneeled as she asked.

"Yu Narukami, Will you marry-"

She was cut off as Marie entered the scene and angry tears fell upon her face as she told Rise.

"Step away from my boyfriend you poster pin-up bitch!"

Rise started to argue with her and as expected the other girls came out and made things worse causing this event to be ruined. Loyalties were broken as

Chie turned on Yukiko calling her a slut; Naoto claimed she had the most benefits to offer Yu, Rise denied that and claimed that he could live in luxury

with her, and Yukiko said she was guaranteed to have a home for him. Needless to say Marie couldn't top that but when he grabbed her hand and told

his friends point blank.

"Guys, stop it. I like you all as friends but I love Marie for who she is. She may be a bit odd to you but she's perfect to me."

Marie grew teary eyed at that but the others had reached their rage limits and tackled the poor boy.

"Youske-senpai maybe we were too hard at senpai. I meant it ain't his fault for all this."

Kanji was telling this to the Junes prince but hi friend just couldn't accept this.

"Kanji you saw Chie tell him to practically rape her if he wanted! How the hell was that not his fault?"

The bloodcurdling beefcake emperor had to agree after seeing Naoto's display of her twins, but he didn't blame Yu for it. His senpai was very popular so

it seemed like this would have happened in due time, he didn't like it but he couldn't blame Yu for it. He could have manipulated it like a bastard but Yu

was just as annoyed as his friends were about it. Kanji understood Youske's rage seeing as the girl he may have liked had told his best friend to fell her

up anytime he wished. Hell Kanji was a little pissed that Naoto was throwing herself at Yu as well but he got over it when his senpai showed no interest

in her.

"Still, I'm gonna go find'em and say sorry. You may want to tag along."

Youske frowned but ultimately followed his friend to where they had saw Yu run off to earlier. About five seconds later both teens had wished they'd

have left him be. Yu was being pinned to the sand by their friends, with Chie on his face ass first demanding him to touch it. Naoto was covering his

stomach with her twin mounts, Rise was at his feet trying to lick them, and Yukiko was on his crotch jumping up and down like a child. Needless to say

Youske didn't take it well when he saw this little scene.

"What the hell is this Narukami?"

If Yu could have answered he'd have probably said something smart in his neutral voice as always but when there's a chie on your face you can't act like

a smartass. The girls chose now to scatter with looks of shame on their faces (except for Marie who had her rage face on again.)

"Don't blame Yu for this Youske! These succubi attacked him the second he told them to back off!"

Marie tried to explain with this but the Junes prince was really pissed off now after seeing this. He glared at the Velvet being and said in a venom filled

voice.

"This is all your fault! If you'd kept your meat hooks off Yu then none of this would have happened!"

Marie looked hurt at this outburst so naturally Yu came to her defense at once.

"Hanamura…don't ever say something like that again!"

The team was startled to hear their leader say anything like that but they could tell by his eyes he meant every word. Yu turned to Marie and without a

second thought he closed the distance between their lips. Marie got over her shock of this rather quickly and was soon lowering her shield to devour her

lover's lips. Soon the others were forgotten as the two teens claimed the other's lips as their own; in their minds they were alone in an entirely separate

realm. But a sudden cough from Youske brought the two young lovers back from stargazing and the Velvet girl blushed as she pulled away from her fool.

Yu looked at the others, taking in the girls looks of defeat and the guy's look of slight jealousy, and told them bluntly.

"This is the girl I wish to be with, so stop bugging us."

The girls looked on the verge of tears and the guys felt a bit better, but it was Marie whose face told a tale of delight. She wrapped her arms around her

fool's neck and playfully said.

"Sorry girls, but I've got the best prize coming home with me!"

She then placed her lips back upon his and for the rest of the day the two resumed stargazing as their friends fell into the earth in defeat.

"Are you quite certain this is what you wish my dear? You may never be able to fully return to this realm if you chose to follow this."

A few days after the beach fiasco Yu and Marie had returned to the Velvet room so she could tell Igor she wished to stay with Yu. It took a lot of time for

her to gather the courage to do this but one look at Yu's face told her it would be worth it.

"Yes, Igor-san. I understand it all but I cannot think of becoming anything else then the wife of Yu Narukami!"

Yu felt his face grow red at this but Igor laughed in delight at the Velvet girl's words.

"I see! I knew you were something special my boy! I give you my blessing Marie, may you both have a happy life chained together by the bindings of

fate."

With that the two teens found themselves back in Inaba and a question came to Yu's mind.

"Where are you going to live now?"

**And on that note the first Marie story is done! Reviews are welcome! Next up is the first Yukiko story**: _Even his touch melts the black snow._


	3. Chapter 3: Black snow

**Now it's Yukiko's turn to bat, and despite the snow things are about to heat up.**

**Herochan1313 doesn't own Persona 4 ATLUS does. **

* * *

Yukiko had always hated snow, it was cold and went away fast much like she'd always assumed she would be like. However that all changed when she met Yu

Narukami, the brave and noble leader of the Inaba investigation team. She had to thank him for all he'd done for her: saving her from her own Shadow,

convincing her to remain at the Amagi Inn, and….for winning her heart. Of course she hadn't even told him that last part; that his actions had caused her to

fall for him like a love struck girl. But she couldn't help it, whenever she so much as saw that sly little smirk of his her heart melted. When she laid her head

down to rest at night she found herself dreaming of him dressed a prince and carrying her away from all this mess, kissing her with those soft and subtle lips

of his. Yukiko couldn't deny it any longer, she was in love with Yu Narukami, but the problem with that was her best friend Chie. A while ago, before Yukiko

had even realized her feelings for her sliver haired prince, Chie had confined to her that she too had feelings for Yu. At the time Yukiko had brushed it off, but

now she felt herself belong distant to Chie because of this. And things were even worse now that Yu had invited the team for a ski trip. For the first time in

her life Yukiko was glad to see snow, at least she was until Chie had secretly told her that she was going to confess to Yu.

"I love Chie like a sister, and she'll always be my best friend….but I cannot allow her to steal my prince away!

" Yukiko thought to herself this on the day of the trip. She now had a mission: confess to Yu Narukami or fall off the mountain in sadness.

* * *

"Oy Yukiko-senpai, you alright there?"

The Inn heiress was awakened from her short nap during the trip to Yasoinaba ski resort by Kanji, who seemed to have noticed she had "accidently" leaned

towards Yu during her nap she rubbed her eyes and forced herself to move away from her prince as she murmured a responds.

"I'm fine Kanji-kun, are we there yet?"

The young Tatsumi nodded and the others all gasped as they saw the resort. Teddie in particular was amazed, which made sense seeing as the shadow/bear

had never seen snow before, and once they all got out of Dojima's car the bear jumped into a pile of the frozen slush. He wasn't the only one there with that

intent, as Nanako was soon on his heels (much to her father's dismay) and Kanji had "convinced" Naoto to jump in as well. Moments later after the fun was

had, and Kanji was begging for forgiveness, the group started to head to the resort cabin to get all the gear ready. Yukiko noticed that Chie was getting

pretty close to Yu, and when he saw the silver haired fool laugh at something Chie said, the inn heiress felt her blood boil.

"Uh Yukiko-senpai? Why do you look like you're going to push Chie-senpai off the mountain?"

Rise's concern must have risen because she asked this to Yukiko who simply replied.

""I'll finish her in one strike."

Taking that as a yes Rise started to look closely at her senpai's face for sighs. Flushed face, look of rage at the chestnut haired kung-fu addict, and finally the

pop star noticed the look of lust/love for their leader.

"Oh I see what's going on Yukiko-senpai, you naughty girl! Going after senpai with the rest of us knocking on his door!"

Yukiko then decided to shove the idol into a pile of snow.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

Rise questioned, only for Yukiko to complete ignore her and head for Yu. Once the group had gotten everything in order, Yu was going to head off by himsel

f to an experts ski track. Chie had tried to follow him, but thankfully she had been kidnapped by Nanako and Teddie who needed "a big and scary person to

keep the snow monsters away!" Needless to say Teddie had one more reason to get down the mountain after that comment. Yukiko had other things to worry

about besides the well being of a friend: getting the man of her dreams. While Chie was busy threatening the life of everyone's favorite bear, Yukiko went to

talk to Yu.

"Uh…Narukami-kun? Do you mind if I accompany you on the mountain?"

She flustered with her words, but luckily Yu didn't notice.

"If you're sure you won't be scared or hurt then sure. And you can call me Yu instead of Narukami-kun you know; after all we've been through a lot

together."

Her checks turned a pale shade of pink at his words, yet again he didn't notice, and she nodded and said.

"I'm sure, besides…I doubt you'd let anything happen to me Y-Yu-kun."

Her blush grew and this time Yu noticed, yet thankfully he didn't understand its cause.

"We better hurry; I think you're getting a bit too hot in here Yukiko."

That did it, just him saying her name with no honnorics made her face go "aflame" as it were. She quickly, and rather boldly, grabbed Yu and led him outside.

Unfortunely for them, Chie had seen all that little exchange and wasn't too happy about it. So, after cleaning her hands of bear blood, she decided to do the

only logical thing: murder her best friend before she stole her man.

* * *

"Yu-kun….are you sure this is safe?"

Upon heading to the slopes, Yukiko was filled with second thoughts after seeing the mountain Yu wanted to shred down. He looked at her as if she'd

suggested that he was the true killer and said.

"Would I lead you into anything deadly?"

They exchanged a look and Yukiko sighed as she replied.

"You wouldn't…I think. Ok then, shall we?"

He nodded and the two prepared to start their descend when they heard the roar of a dinosaur.

"YUKIKO!"

Perplexed, the couple turned and saw an extremely ticked off Chie in pursuit.

"Run."

That Was all Yukiko said as a very confused Yu was then pushed. The two were very good skiers and had managed to get a good distance before Chie

followed. She had a snowboard instead, but was closing in on them and screaming all the while.

"YU NARUKAMI GET BACK HERE NOW! YOU ARE MINE!"

Yu was just getting more confused and asked Yukiko.

"What on earth is going on!?"

Yukiko would have answered, but she noticed that Yu was heading for a tree and quickly pushed him away. In what appeared to be slow motion, Yu was

pushed aside and lost control of his skis and was moving off the trail. Yukiko had rammed full-force into the tree her crush had nearly met, causing an

unfamiliar wave of pain to come to her. Yu felt his heart stop at the sight of the inn heiress on the ground, and he forced himself to fall as well in order to

stop moving. He fell, but not as hard as Yukiko, and quickly scrambled up to check on Yukiko. Luckily she was only knocked out, and there were no visible

wounds, but Yu still needed to help her. It was then that Chie chose to tackle him to the ground with a hug and fuss over him. In a rare sight of anger, Yu

shoved her off and snapped.

"Get off of me Chie! Can't you see Yukiko is hurt? I'd never forgive myself if I let the woman I –"

That was all Chie could understand, because the last part of his sentence caused her mind to break. She fell to her knees and cried in a voice full of pain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Somehow the voice was loud enough to cause an avalanche, and the trio was soundly swept away by the anartic rage of the mountain.

* * *

When Yukiko awoke she was extremely cold and her foot was arching, then she opened her eyes and saw a passed out Yu atop of her. That certainly woke

Yukiko up in a hurry, and she screamed aloud and woke Yu.

"Yukiko? God my head….what happened?"

He looked around and saw that they were trapped in a snow pile. Chie was also there, knocked out as they had been, and Yu would have checked on her but

Yukiko stopped him.

"Yukiko? W-What are you doing?"

A startled Yu asked as he found himself begin g pulled towards Yukiko, who had a strange look on her face.

"Shush now… don't worry about her Yu."

He was getting dangerously close to her, and in a panic he asked. "

What's gotten into you Yukiko?"

She smiled ever so slightly and in a whisper answered.

"Nothing is wrong Yu….I'm just showing you how much I care about you~!"

She didn't know why she was choosing now of all times to admit her feelings to Yu, but she went with it. Before he could say another word she placed

something warm on him to help him feel less cold: her lips. Yu's eyes widened at the girl's sudden kiss, but he put that aside and instead embraced her.

Despite the fact that they were covered by snow, the two were getting rather hot with each exchange of tongues. Soon she felt him begging to enter her

mouth, and she parted so as to let his tongue in. That was as far as they thought, as Chie choice that moment to wake up and scream.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

The two broke apart in an embarrassing huff, and before he could explain Chie said.

"Well…. She's not the only one who likes you! So….Yukkio wanna share?"

As Yu's mind went blank at that, he was shocked to hear Yukiko calmly replied.

"Sure, I don't mind."

As Yu was then assaulted by the two girls, faraway in the resort Youske was getting the feeling to slug Yu. Hours later he made good on that when they all

found Yu and his "girlfriends".

* * *

**Well…that happened. Next up is a bit of a twist: Shadow Chie's turn! So stay tuned to He's all mine episode three: Shadows of demands!**


	4. Chapter 4: To love a Shadow

**Now it's time for a bit of a twist as it's time for Shadow Chie! Expect someone to be a glutton for punishment! Herochan1313 doesn't own**

** Persona 4 ATLUS does. **

* * *

Yu had been strangely distant from the group for a while after they'd saved Nanako. He'd often declined invites to hang, and even act a bit cold if any of the

girls asked. In fact he had a dark secret…he'd been sneaking away to the TV world to meet someone. He'd discovered her when he'd returned to Yukiko's

castle. He'd been pretty strong so he went in solo, and he was shocked to find Shadow Chie waiting for him. At first he raised his sword to attack, but she

took that notion down.

_**"Please Narukami put that down. You'll poke you're eye out!"**_

She was just as sinister as before, and looked the same as the real Chie. She resumed her verbal assault on him by saying something quite odd.

_**"So, come back to finish what you started? After all you'd never be able to get the real me, so why not go for the knock-off right?"**_

To Yu's shock the Shadow looked…sad. It looked like it had expected something like that to happen.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

He tried to sound stoic as ever, but his voice was filled with uneasiness and she knew that.

"_**Oh please don't be like that. I am her after all, and I can tell you want to do so many naughty things to her~! But you're out of luck since **_

_**that Hanamura kid claim her!" **_

Yu couldn't deny what she said was true, he'd had a crush on Chie for the longest time, and he grew enraged when Youske had taken her as his girl. The

Shadow had slowly started to walk over to him, her expression strangely gloomy for a Shadow.

"_**I would make you mine you know. Show you just how a real woman can treat a man. But then again whoever wants the second best **_

_**anyway. Besides I'm a Shadow, you're mortal enemy."**_

She was right on that, ever since he came to Inaba he'd fought a dozen Shadows, save for Teddie but he was special. He was going to say something when

he saw the look on her face and found himself laughing.

"_**W-What is it?! Are you making fun of me! Answer me damnmit!"**_

She began to have a faint but noticeable violet blush on her face, something very unlike a Shadow.

"Not at all! It's just, that face you made was really cute."

Her blush deepened and she timidly replied.

_**"I-I bet you're just saying that to lower my guard! W-Well I won't fall for-!"**_

Yu didn't know why, but he ended up interrupting the Shadow by doing something his friends would have called messed up: He kissed her. It wasn't anything

big, just a quick peck on the cheek, but to her it was as if he'd just frenched her. Her blush practically covered her face now, and she was flustered as all hell.

" _**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"**_

Shadow Chie had asked this with much shock and confusion in her voice, and to her surprise she got an answer.

"Well…I like it when girls are flustered. "

Her blush bloomed again, but she tried to stay strong_**. **_

_**"I get I, you just want to use me to replace the real thing!**_"

He calmly placed a gentle hand on her cheek, which sent a chill down her spine, and retorted with.

"Not at all. Chie made her choice…and you're not her. Maybe I like you…and if I do it's because you're your own person."

She didn't truly believe his words, but somewhere inside herself she wanted to greatly. He left then, but with a promise of returning and proving that he liked

her for her. Once he was gone she found herself touching the place his lips had been…and for the first time since she'd been born she found happiness in her

heart. But she also had the feeling that no matter what, she'd just be a shadow of someone he loved.

* * *

Yu found himself thinking about Shadow Chie a lot more after their encounter. He thought of the way she'd suddenly went from dominatrix to shy, and her

comment that even if he did like her she was a replacement for the real thing. But was that really true? After all a Shadow was its own being in a sense, and

she did act far different then the real Chie…most of the time. After a few days he snuck off from the eyes of his friends and entered the TV world solo, and

headed off to her. He found her at the same place, and she was sure shocked to see him again.

"_**Narukami!? The hell are you doing here?"**_

He blushed a bit and admitted.

"Well…I wanted to see you again. I haven't been thinking about anything else but you."

She blushed and shyly retorted.

_**"What about the real me? I know you were ogling her ass!**_"

Yu grew silent at that as …well he had to admit he'd done just that. "

W-well yeah but…now that I get a good look at you yours is nice too."

Her face was on fire by that point and it got worse when he boldly walked to her and asked.

"Can I touch it?"

She grew flustered again and wanted to slap him for the comment…but she wanted him to do it. She got close to him and gazed into his eyes and whispered.

_**"O-ok but…on one condition." **_

He grew a bit excided and asked. "And that is?" She got really closer to his eye and whispered in a naughty way.

_**"That you don't be gentle."**_

That was all the enticing he needed, and soon he raised a hand in the air and slapped her ass as hard as he could. Not only was a very loud smack heard, but

she felt a very painful sting on her rump. Which made her have such a… "happy" face that Yu lost it. Without warning, he dove into her lips with his own in

frenzy. She was shocked, but accepted it by assaulting his own lips for a while. But soon she tried to push him away by saying.

_**"S-Stop. We can't do this**__**…I'm your enemy!"**_

It was then that Yu Narukami said something that would have broken the hearts of half the ladies in Inaba.

"The hell you are…you're not my enemy, you're mine!"

That did it. With that being said the Shadow lost any and all thoughts she had on anything else and dove in. Before she did however, she informed him of

something that he later realized he'd hoped she'd say.

"_**I'm gonna fucking break you Narukami! I'll make you forget about the real me….you'll scream my name while I bend you over and make you **_

_**mine!" **_

* * *

He started to completely ignore his friends now. They often complained about it but he didn't care, he didn't belong to them. The case was solved anyway so

not like they needed him for anything important, just trying to take away time he had for her. She was all he thought about now, all he dreamed about, and

he constantly looked at the marks she'd given him to prove that she owned him. They were nothing anyone could see, just a few deep scratches on his back,

but to him they were something precious. He'd also learned to love the touch of her whip, thinking of it as his threat for being a bad boy. After a while he

came up with the conclusion to why he was doing this: He was in love with a Shadow. But there were a few problems, his friends for one thing. They'd see it

as something immoral, and maybe even try to kill his beloved, and he couldn't have that. The second problem was that no matter what he did, Shadow Chie

still thought of herself as second best. He'd been trying for days to prove this wrong and after awhile he thought of a way to do that. He snuck out that night

and entered the TV world, and to his delight found his woman waiting.

"_**Wow, didn't expect to see you here. To what do I own this visit?"**_

She asked this once she saw him, and accepted his hello kiss, and he answered.

"I wanted to see you of course, and to tell you a few things."

This peaked her interest and she motioned for him to go on.

"First…I wanted to give you something to prove you're not just Chie's Shadow. I want to give you…a name."

This greatly startled her, and she blushed as she asked.

"_**A-A name? So I could…be my own person?"**_

She marveled at the idea, her own identity! No longer would she be just a Shadow, she'd be her own person! In excitement she asked him to hurry and tell

her and he complied.

"You're name is…Shaie."

It rolled off his tongue so well it felt as if he'd always said it, and she simply loved it.

_**"I'm…Shaie! My name is Shaie!"**_

She then glomped him tightly and nearly took the wind out of him as she showered him in kisses.

_**"So…what else did you want to tell me?"**_

He knew just how to answer that, and he gently took her hand as he told her.

"I've been thinking on it…the reason I started all of this. And I realized something….I love you Shaie."

Her face erupted in a violet hue, and she hesitantly asked.

"_**D-Do you mean that Yu? You…love me?"**_

He nodded and she felt tears of joy coming on, to which he gently wiped them away. It had gotten late by this point and just as he was going to leave she

decided to ask him.

_**"Yu…will you stay with me tonight?**_ "

He was a bit worried about staying overnight in the TV world, but he couldn't say no to her so he agreed. She smiled and motioned for him to come to her,

and as he did she told him.

"_**Come to me Yu…stay with me and make me your woman. I promise no matter what happens I will stay with you." **_

* * *

When he returned home the next day he'd been chewed out by Dojima but he ignored the detective and went to his room to think about Shaie. He'd skipped

school that day to stay with Shaie, something his friends had found shocking. When Naoto had asked about it, she'd been stunned by his rude responds of.

"Just mind your own damn business!"

He'd started to slack off in school, but he didn't care. The town had been covered by an eerie fog and while he was a tad worried about it, he felt at home

with the fog. When he discovered it was fog from her world he rejoiced thinking maybe she could enter his world now. But he knew that would be

troublesome if she was seen. To make matters worse Rise had started to worry about him and spy on his conversations inside the TV. When she noticed his

constant trips to the TV world alone she asked him about it but he gave her a death glare and told her to stop getting involved.

"Senpai what's wrong with you?! We're all worrying about you!"

When Rise told him this he laughed and coldly told her.

"Who the hell asked for you to care? I have someone who can do it far better then you."

This greatly confused Rise, and when she'd told the others they agreed to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"_**You know they followed you right Yu?"**_

A few days later he was meeting with Shaie when she told him this. As it turns out his friends had tailed him and were hot on his trail. He smiled and kissed

her as he answered.

"I know Shaie, and I wanted to ask you something regarding them…"

She smirked and said.

"_**You want them gone now right? Just say the word and I'll kill them for you."**_

He smiled and nodded, and after a few moments the rest of the team was there. They were all stunned at whom he was with, and all raised questions about

it.

"Yu-kun?! Why's my Shadow here?"

When Chie asked this he sneered at her and retorted.

"Don't act so high and mighty! Shaie isn't you're Shadow anymore! She's better then you!"

Chie was taken aback by this and Youske came to her defense.

"What the hell Parter?!"

Yu shot him a glare as he slowly walked towards Shaie.

"It's simple Hanamura. I'm tired of you all acting as if you need me. You all just used me to fight, but Shaie loves me!"

This hit some hard notes, and it was Kanji who questioned him.

"Love?! She's a damn Shadow! She's tricking you!"

This was the last straw, as Yu turned to Shaie and cried.

"KILL THEM NOW!"

Without warning his lover transformed into her Shadow form and began to attack the team. Yu assisted her by summoning Izanagi-No-Okami and while he

enjoyed the screams of his falling friends, he enjoyed the view of his Shaie killing them better. In the end they killed everyone but Chie, who was on the

verge of death, so that Yu could finish her off himself. She looked at the cold soulless eyes of her former friend, and asked him.

"Why?"

He smirked and raised his sword, Shaie silently edging him on, and answered.

"Because you didn't want me."

His blade fell down, and with one last scream the world was rid of the filth known as Chie Satonaka.

* * *

Months later, Yu was now a permanent member of the TV world. He decided to abandon his world in favor of Shaie's, to her delight. Dojima had questioned

him heavily about the team's "disappearances" but Yu said nothing and left the Dojima house. He later learned about the real killer and the fate of his world,

to which he laughed and embraced his lover. He wasn't human anymore, no far from it, by being with Shaie and doing varies…things, he slowly became more

Shadow like. Soon he was completely Shadow and content with watching his former world burn alongside his darling Shaie. And she wanted nothing more

then to prove once and for all, that he belong to her, not some second-best loser.

"_**I love you Yu."**_

She told him this as they watched the last human on earth die, and once he finished laughing he looked at her with his new yellow eyes and said.

"_**And I love you, my Shaie."**_

The couple kissed passionately, and no matter the sins he'd committed Yu Narukami knew one thing: he was madly in love with a Shadow.

* * *

**Well that was….something. Certainly makes one think. Next up is something a bit different, no girl or Shadow, but a female Persona instead!**

** What will happen when Alice wants to have a "private Tea party" with Yu? A whole lotta awkward that's what! Until next time!**


End file.
